


Floating on Air

by ayo3445



Category: Hockey - Fandom
Genre: I'm so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 01:17:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1326346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayo3445/pseuds/ayo3445
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For my friend that wants to remain anonymous xoxo</p><p>Sorry for any spelling/grammar errors!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Floating on Air

It's Matt's first time back in Toronto since being traded to the Los Angeles Kings. He's been anxious about his return for days, but not because of his return to the ACC. That he can deal with.

This trip to Toronto will be his first time seeing Jake since his trade. They've sent texts here and there, various conversations of "hey, how are you?" but nothing too in depth. They have, however, set up a lunch date and Matt is on his way over to Jake's apartment to pick him up. Knowing Jake, he’s probably running late and Matt would sit by himself at the café for 20 minutes. 

Matt knocks on the door and some kid he’s never seen before answers it. They stare for a minute until the kid asks, “Hey, are you Matt?” Matt stares for a second longer until he realizes he should answer, “Uh, yeah. Is Jake here?” He looks down at the text Jake sent him with his address, wondering if he’s wrong. Well, until he realizes the kid asked if he was Matt.

“Jake! Matt’s here,” the kid yells to the otherwise quiet apartment. “You can come in,” he says. Matt walks in and looks around, shocked at how orderly it looks. Jake was never really tide before. He figures the kid must clean a lot or force Jake to clean up after himself. Speaking of this kid, “What’s your name?”

“Oh, I’m Morgan. I’m Jake’s roommate.” Oh. Jake never mentioned having a roommate before. Matt takes another look at the kid. He’s cute, kind of messy hair, blue eyes, and solid build. Definitely Jake’s type. Matt looks back up and realizes, belatedly, that he had been openly checking Morgan out and Morgan had been watching him the whole time.

“So…” Matt starts only to be interrupted by someone crushing him in a bear hug from behind. “Matt!” Jake yells. Matt manages to squeak out a “Hey Jake.” Jake finally lets him go and Matt turns around to see a huge smile on Jake’s face. “Ready to go?” Jake asks. Matt nods and they say bye to Morgan and head for the café.

As they’re walking to the café, Jake talks a mile a minute about the season so far. Matt just nods and occasionally smiles and makes a noncommittal noise to make it seem like he’s paying attention. The whole walk over Matt is thinking about Morgan. Why has Jake never mentioned him before? Does he think Matt wouldn’t like him? Is he seeing Morgan and doesn’t want Matt to know about it? That’s ridiculous, Jake would tell him if he was seeing anyone. Wouldn’t he?

They arrive at the café, order some sandwiches and sit down at a small table toward the back. Matt tells Jake some stories of his season so far until their sandwiches are ready. They start to eat, when Matt’s curiosity of Morgan gets the better of him. “So, who’s Morgan?” Jake gives him a funny look, but answers, “He’s my teammate. We decided to get an apartment together since we didn’t have anyone else to room with and we get along pretty well.” Now that Matt thinks about it, he remembers hearing of a Morgan Rielly when watching Leafs’ highlights. “Oh, that’s cool. He seems nice.”

Jake and Matt finish their lunch without anymore talk of Morgan. Matt heads back to his hotel while Jake goes back to his apartment. They have a game tonight and need to take their pregame naps. When Matt wakes up, he goes through his normal pregame routines before getting on the bus to head over to the ACC. They get off the bus and Matt continues his pregame routine before heading over to the Leafs locker room to say hi to the guys. Matt’s making his rounds when he hears Tyler Bozak say, “Hey Matt, want to come out with us after the game and get a few beers?” Without hesitating, Matt agreed and got the details from Tyler. 

The Kings won 3-1 and while Matt was pointless, he was happy to come out with a win. He went back to the hotel with the team and got ready to go out. When he got to the place Tyler told him about, he immediately spotted Jake towards the back of the bar. He started to make his way over when he realized Jake had an arm around Morgan. Matt stopped for a second to take in the scene. They’re laughing at something Phil is saying, which really doesn’t warrant Jake to have an arm around Morgan. He’s not jealous though, that would be ridiculous. He doesn’t even know if they’ve ever had any sort of relationship.

Matt quickly decided he would need a lot of beer to get through the night, so he made his way over to the bar and bought a beer. He downs the beer quickly and orders another one before heading over to the guys. As he’s making his way over, he notices Jake and Morgan aren’t near each other anymore so he makes his way over to Jake, who immediately puts his arm around him. Maybe he was reading in to Morgan being Jake’s roommate too much.

“Matt! I’m glad you came out with us.” Jake says, clearly trying not to slur his words. “Me too,” Matt says, smiling at Jake. Tyler then appears out of nowhere and pulls Matt away from Jake; who forces him to take a shot of something. Matt’s not quite sure what it was, but he definitely didn’t like it. 

As the night continues, Matt drinks more and by the end of the night he’s having trouble standing on his own. He’s off by himself trying to text his road roommate to cover for him for the night because he’s definitely missing curfew. Suddenly, someone is at his side helping him stand up straight. “Thanks,” he says as he looks over to see Morgan. “No problem. You looked like you could use some help.”

Matt eyes Morgan and realizes that Morgan isn’t drunk at all, so Matt states the obvious. “You’re not drunk.” Morgan chuckles, “No, I’m not 21. The guys snuck me a couple beers, but that’s it.” Well that explains a lot. 

Matt stares at Morgan until he starts to get a concerned look on his face. “Are you okay, Matt?” Matt shakes his head in an attempt to clear it, “Uh, yeah. Yeah, I’m fine. Hey, do you know where Jake is?” Morgan looks around for a second and points over to a table where Jake’s talking with Tyler and Phil. “Thanks,” Matt makes his way over to the table and sits down, Morgan following close behind him.

The four Leafs start a conversation about something Matt actually can’t follow at the moment. He just nods and laughs in the right places and tries to ignore Jake’s hand on his thigh. He does a pretty good job of that until Jake starts rubbing his thumb in small circles. Matt freezes and Jake notices, “You okay?” Matt just nods and Jake starts rubbing his thumb in circles again. As the conversation goes on, Jake’s hand moves higher up on his thigh and Matt relaxes enough that he can nod and laugh throughout the conversation again.

Jake leans over to Matt and whispers something in his ear, but Matt didn’t hear. He was too distracted by Morgan staring at him. “Sorry, what?” Jake chuckles, “You wanna get outta hear?” Matt blinks at Jake and before he can comprehend what he’s doing, he nods and starts to get out of the booth. Matt notices, belatedly, that Morgan has also slid out of the booth and is walking out with he and Jake. 

They stumble their way back to Jake and Morgan’s apartment. Well, Jake and Matt stumble along, but Morgan is pretty sober. When they get to their door, Jake starts fishing around for his key, but can’t find it. “You’re an idiot,” Morgan says and reaches into Jake’s back pocket, grabs the key and unlocks the door. Matt gives Jake a look and Jake just shrugs and walks in the apartment. Matt follows, shuts the door behind him and follows Jake and Morgan to the kitchen.

“You guys want some water?” Morgan asks as he’s taking some glasses out of the cabinet. Jake and Matt both say yes and Morgan pours them some water. They drink in silence and when Morgan finishes he puts his glass in the sink and walks by, squeezing Jakes shoulder and walks to one of the rooms down the hall. “He’s pretty touchy with you, eh?” Matt asks as casually as he can. Jake stares at him until Matt starts to feel uncomfortable. Matt looks away, but Jake reaches out and turns his head to face him. Before Matt can comprehend what’s happening, Jake kisses him.

Jake’s lips are warm and familiar on his own. Their lips move together and they kiss until they hear someone clear their throat behind them. Matt jumps away and Jake says, “Hey Morgan.” Morgan just gives him a look and walks over to them. He quickly looks at Matt before kissing Jake. Jake melts into the kiss and Matt can’t help but get turned on, even though another guy is kissing Jake. He thinks about how he should be jealous or annoyed, but the two men clearly know how the other likes to be kissed and he can’t describe it as anything other than hot. 

Matt starts to consider leaving, but before he can do anything Morgan turns to him and kisses him. The action surprises Matt at first, but after a second he relaxes in to the kiss. Morgan’s a pretty good kisser. Not as good as Jake, but good enough. 

Jake stands up, clearly annoyed that he’s being left out and stands behind Morgan. Jake leans on Morgan a bit and starts to play the hem of his shirt. Morgan breaks the kiss so Jake can take his shirt off. Matt openly stares and tries to ignore the smug look on Morgan’s face and the small smirk on Jake’s. Morgan turns around and kisses Jake again. It doesn’t last long as Morgan starts to pull Jake’s shirt over his head. Before Morgan can kiss Jake, Matt stands up and presses against Morgan’s back so he can kiss Jake over Morgan’s shoulder. Jake reaches around Morgan to grab on to Matt’s waist. After a few seconds Morgan starts wiggling between them.

Jake breaks the kiss and starts walking down the hall. Morgan starts to walk and turns around to Matt, “You coming?” Matt doesn’t think twice and starts to follow them to the room Morgan had gone in to earlier. He walks in as Jake’s taking off his pants. He looks up at Matt, “Take your shirt off.” Matt obliges and when he drops his shirt on the floor he realizes that both Jake and Morgan are down to their boxers, so he figures he might as well take his pants off too.

Matt walks over to the bed and sits next to Jake. Jake’s about to lean in to kiss Matt when Morgan decides to straddle Jake’s lap and kiss him. Matt wants to be annoyed, but the picture of Morgan in Jake’s lap is prettier than he would ever admit. Matt lies back on the bed and watches them for a while, getting harder the longer he watches. 

The two of them stay like that for what feels like hours and Matt is getting uncomfortably hard. Morgan seems to notice that Matt’s started palming himself through his boxers and gets off Jake. His lips look swollen from all the kissing he and Jake just did, but he hovers over Matt anyway and starts kissing him. Matt loses track of time but Jake’s suddenly next to his head and rubbing a hand down Morgan’s back, making him moan.

Morgan breaks away and moves to take off his boxers. Matt and Jake follow Morgan’s lead and take theirs off as well, trying not to get grossed out at the wet spots. They all stare at each other for a minute, until Morgan reaches in to a drawer and pulls out lube and condoms. Jake immediately picks up the lube and spreads it over his fingers. Matt has no idea where this is heading, but he’s definitely into whatever that is.

Jake turns to where Morgan has lied down on his back and settles between his legs. Matt moves his way up the bed to watch as Jake gently slides a finger into Morgan. Morgan lets out a breath and Jake takes that as a sign to move. As Jake works his finger in and out of Morgan, Matt starts running his a hand up and down Morgan’s abdomen. 

Jake inserts another finger, making Morgan gasp. The gasp is cut off from Matt’s lips on Morgan’s. Matt bites at his bottom lip, making Morgan moan. Morgan keeps letting out quiet noises that almost sound like a whimper, until Jake inserts a third finger and Morgan gets louder. Jake keeps pumping his fingers in and out of Morgan, scissoring them every now and then. When Jake hits Morgan’s prostate, he let’s out a loud moan and pushes at Jake’s hand. “Come on, I’m ready.”

Jake takes a condom out of the box and tosses it to Matt. Matt stares at it, confused, until Jake says, “Well, are you gonna fuck him or not? Cause I will if you’re not going to.” That gets Matt moving, tearing the wrapper and rolling on the condom. Jake moves from between Morgan’s legs, letting Matt line his cock up with Morgan’s hole. Morgan wiggles around a bit before nodding to Matt, letting Matt know he’s ready. Matt pushes in slowly, watching Morgan’s face to know he’s not hurting him. He finally bottoms out and stops, letting Morgan adjust. After a few seconds, Morgan nods again and Matt starts moving, setting a slow pace. Jake leans down and kisses Morgan, their kissing making obscene noises in the quiet room. 

Matt starts picking up speed, making Morgan pant into Jake’s mouth. Suddenly, Matt has an idea and pulls completely out. Morgan whines, but quickly gets with the program as Matt starts turning him over. Once Matt gets Morgan on his hands and knees he pushes back in and sets his pace. Jake finally figures out what’s going on and gets to his knees in front of Morgan, who gets a hand on Jake and guides him into his mouth. 

Jake grabs on to Morgan’s hair to keep his head in place and starts to thrust. The picture of Jake fucking Morgan’s mouth alone is enough to start to push Matt over the edge. After consuming the amount of alcohol that Jake did, he doesn’t last long. Jake’s rhythm starts to falter and let’s go of Morgan’s hair. “I’m gonna-“ Morgan pulls off and jerks Jake through his orgasm, coming all over Morgan’s face. 

Matt is very close to coming now, but he needs to get Morgan there too. Matt pulls almost completely and changes the angle. When he pushes in again, Morgan gasps and Matt realizes he’s found Morgan’s prostate. Matt reaches around Morgan to get a hand on Morgan’s cock, using his precome as lube, and tries to get his hand to move in rhythm with his hips. Once he does, it’s not long before Morgan is gripping the bed sheets, moaning Matt’s name and coming all over Matt’s hand and the sheets. Matt works Morgan through his orgasm. After a few more thrusts, Matt’s coming, filling the condom. 

Matt collapses on top of Morgan and they stay like that for a few minutes until Matt pulls out and takes off the condom, tying it before throwing it towards the trashcan he saw earlier. Matt lies back on the bed and Jake throws an arm across his chest. They both look over to Morgan who looks as blissed out as they feel. 

Jake starts kissing Matt’s jaw, but before Matt can turn and kiss Jake he sits up. “I have to go.” Jake just blinks at him, but nods. Jake gets up and goes to the bathroom to clean himself up and comes back with a washcloth. Matt grabs it and wipes himself off, then cleans Morgan up who seems incapable of doing much of anything at the moment. 

Matt looks up to see Jake putting his boxers back on and searching for a pair of sweatpants. Matt gets up and puts his clothes back on. He looks at Jake, who’s looking right back at him. “I’ll walk you out.” Matt nods but before walking out, kisses Morgan and says goodbye. 

When they reach the front door to Jake and Morgan’s apartment, they both stop and stare at each other for a minute. “Did you want to call a cab? I’ll wait up with you.” Jake says, but Matt just shakes his head, “Nah, I’ll walk. The hotel’s not far.” Jake looks down to the floor and nods. “Promise you’ll call this time?” Jake asks quietly. Matt hesitates, but eventually nods “Yeah, I promise.” Jake smiles and kisses Matt one more time before Matt walks out. 

As Matt’s walking through the streets of Toronto back to the hotel, he smiles the whole way back. When Matt gets to his hotel room, his roommate is fast asleep. Matt realizes he won’t be able to fall sleep right away, so he showers. When he’s done, he gets in bed and checks his phone. There’s a text from Jake that says, “talk to u soon:)” Matt sends a quick “definitely” and lies back against the cheap hotel pillows, suddenly feeling like he’s floating on air.

Matt's just about to fall asleep when a thought hits him. The drinking age in Ontario is 19. Morgan could have been drinking the whole night. Huh.


End file.
